Project Summary: The Endothelium, in traversing each and every organ, establishes a dialogue that is unique to the underlying tissue. The Endothelial-tissue interface plays an important role not only in maintaining health of the organism, but also in dictating the focal nature of vascular disease states. Viewed from this perspective, the Endothelium transcends all clinical disciplines. While 20 years ago, 1 was hard pressed to identify a single disease in which the Endothelium played a prominent role, today, it may be argued that virtually every disease involves the Endothelium, either as a primary determinant of disease or as a victim of collateral damage. Until recently, the field lacked a formal venue for interdisciplinary interactions. To overcome this limitation, we initiated a new Gordon Research Conference (GRC), entitled: "Endothelial Cell Phenotypes in Health and Disease" whose inaugural debut occurred in August 2004 with an impressive and enthusiastic response from the diverse vascular biology community who attended the conference. We see support in the sequel GRC with this focus to be held at University of New England, Biddeford ME, August 06-11, 2006. The aims of this conference are to: 1) provide a forum for direct and intense discussion in a vital and Emerging area, 2) discuss the mechanisms that mediate phenotypic heterogeneity of the endothelium, 3) apply these considerations to an understanding of vascular disease states, and 4) encourage new avenues of research and development. This R13 application is a request for partial funding of the GRC on Endothelial Cell Phenotypes in Health and Disease in 2006. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]